happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-first episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito". Plot (In the Death Ice, Vikram is looking at the window with his armor cape) *Vikram: Earth, a planet filled with creatures. *Leonard: You know what is gonna happen. *Gorgen: Yeah. *Franko: I can't wait to see it. *Vikram: Earth is a like of crime. We stole many stuff around today, thousands. Tomorrow, we will take over the world. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! (At night in Adelie-Land) *Montay: Please, let Vikram do this. He destroyed us all. *Esequiel: Montay, what are you talking about? *Montay: My dream. *Esequiel: Okay, i'm trying to sleep. *Shippo: One single time, we will stop Vikram. *Josesito: At least, he need to die. *Shippo: I know that the bad guy will die. *Esequiel: A good riddle thing. (In Penguin-Land) *Erik: Shippo, please come back...........the world needs you. (Erik wakes up by singing "If Only" from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) "If only I could start all over and take things back somehow I wouldn't have go with them To find the theft, what I know now" (After morning rises, Memphis, the grandson of Erik watched Erik sadly) "If I did something wrong, I'd own up even if I was afraid Now my friends are gone cause of the plan, they went"'' (Memphis walked up to Erik) "Strange, how little things like lies keep growing taller until one day, you lose your way and troubles get bigger while you get smaller" (The sun was rising up when the melting water is coming to his home. Erik looked if the Great 'Guin can speak to him as he sings) "If I could get it right the first time I'd never have to make mistakes" *Memphis: *singing* "But then you'd never grow and never know the courage living takes If only you remember to think with your heart why then You'll never have to say "If only"" *Erik: I'll never have to say "If only". *Together: You'll/I'll never have to say "If only" again. *Erik: If only. (After the song end, meanwhile at the Death Ice, all of the stuff they stole is now Vikram's ruler) *Vikram: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. King of the stuff! *Robot Penguin: You did a very good job at that. *Vikram: Why can you shut up another time? *Robot Penguin: But you were the one and steal people stuff on Earth? Why could you?! I'm sending them right to its owners. *Vikram: No! Guards! (Two Giant Penguin Robots appear at the small robot penguin) *Vikram: Guards, take it away. (The guards grab him) *Robot Penguin: No! You can't do this! *Vikram: If you were the only one not liking my work! You should be ashamed of yourself! *Giant Penguin Robot #1: YEAH! BIG AND STRONG! *Giant Penguin Robot #2: VIKRAM, WHAT IS OUR PLAN?! *Vikram: Put him in the pit of green poison. *Both: YES SIR! *Robot Penguin: *worried* Noooooo....... *Vikram: Goodbye my little friend, five years of creation, you be missed and i will never see you again. (The Giant Penguin Robots take the Robot Penguin to the Pit of Green Poison and make him fall to the pit) *Robot Penguin: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH......... *dies from the poison* *Vikram: Very lucky, you two are in charge of this! *Giant Penguin Robot #1: YES! *Giant Penguin Robot #2: Now, you are really the king. *Vikram: Yes, people will die so soon. And i AM THE MONSTER! (In Snowy Plains) *Montay: Follow the line. Follow the line. Follow- *Esequiel: Montay! *Montay: Sorry. *Sven: We must find where Penguin-Land is. *Shippo: I know. I just hope that the bad guys did not get there. *Lovelace: I leanred everything about Vikram. He robbed Cape Adare once in the past. (When a flashback starts, Vikram was planning to rob Cape Adare at night) *Vikram: Well, well, well. I will win any love i just wanted. (Vikram robbed a house on stealing many stones) *Male Adelie Penguin: Hey! He's stealing my wife stones! Someone get him! *Xever: *whistles* Get him elders! (Five of the elders were chasing over Vikram going behind the rocks) *Lovelace: Somehow, he manages to escape somewhere by climbing the rocks. *Elder 1: Get down now! *Vikram: Never! You Can't Stop Me All! *make his feet stomp the rocks and make the elders fall screaming* *Elder 2: What a huge disappointment. *Elder 3: We're gonna lose money. *Vikram: Now, my plan has completed. (Moving on, Vikram went into to one of the chinstrap colonies to steal many rocks) *Lovelace: Vikram was a bad boy, he wanted to be rich as he could. He wanted us to not appear anymore! *Vikram: Now, i had everything in my past. (About a hour in a icy rink, Vikram was stealing a lot of fish from underwater) *Vikram: Why are you taking the fish? Nah, i will make the fish go away. *Lovelace: If it was Vikram, the overfishing must has been stopped. (When Vikram is walking to a abandoned land, he saw three emperor penguins named Leonard, Gorgen and Franko) *Lovelace: He was a bit shy, and wanted some revenge. *Vikram: First, my plan is to kill Mumble HappyFeet and after all i get is to stop Emperor-Land. *Leonard: What do you think your up to? *Gorgen: Tell us one good reason. *Vikram: Um........building a lab in space? *Franko: That a crazy idea! *Leonard: That must has been weird. *Vikram: No! We can create a lab together and rule the world. *Franko. Piece of cake! (After all, they used robot parts to create the lab) *Lovelace. Vikram was evil for a year, he saw Beny's old robots, one of our alien enemies of stealing Rimon's father Tamón. *Vikram: Those robots are owned by one alien, i will build huge as a wikipedia. (For many days in the present, Vikram created the Death Ice) *Vikram: HOME, HOME, HOME! ENTER THE DEATH ICE, THE NEW HOME! (The Death Ice was moving up, leaving Earth) *Lovelace: Somehow over five days, he shrunk the moon and earn it as his reward. *Vikram: Now, one of the secret weapon piece will be mine. (Vikram was moving to go back to the Death Ice and the flashback ends) *Lovelace: Our moon is gone, the Great 'Guin will never shows up anymore. *Montay: Oh no, that Vikram is still a bad boy. He even beat up two adelie penguin chicks when i was a small baby when i can't even speak. *Shippo: That bad boy will pay, and in full! *Raul: He stole every tickle torment from someone. *Rinaldo: He's very scary. *Nestor: Strong like me. *Lombardo: Even meaner. *Ramón: We want him to bring back the moon! *Montay: We can't, he very evil to do that. *Shippo: Well, we have to do something. *???: Did i just hear that you have Montay with you? *Shippo: What? *Fastino: That's right Adelie-Land, i have Cape Adare with me. *Roy: Lovelace, do you really have to see this? *Lovelace: No. *Sven: Everyone no. *Arbert: Montay, come back. (The Adelie-Land group and the Cape Adare group begin to fight over) *Esequiel: Everyone stop! *Everyone: *stop the fight to argue* *Esequiel: I am Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Everyone: *now shocked* *Roy: My life is ruined. What has this chick done to our world? *Montay: Guys, listen up! Your homes will be destroyed by an emperor penguin named Vikram. Leonard, Gorgen and Franko are teaming to destroy Antarctica for all! *Cho Cho: Is that true Montay? *Montay: Yes, the Death Ice changed everything, come on, we can make a cannon in Penguin-Land so we can fly up there. *Josesito: But no, we sank over there. *Montay: But we breath in space one time when i watched The Ultimate Snowball Fight. *Lovelace: I know, all of you need to stop! *Shippo: Guys, the snowstorm is coming! (A snowstorm is hitting to Snowy Plains) *Sven: Esequiel, you lead the way. *Esequiel: I will. *Josesito: Don't forget that we need a lot of food for the battle. (Esequiel is leading the way from the snowstorm. Meanwhile at Penguin-Land) *Terry: When is our glacier coming back? *Mary: It's no use. The ice sharps for Noah is too spiky. *Edwin: You have to be kidding me. *Dorcena: We watch it from over here. *Slikk: Nah, what the caring have to do. *Sonos: You see about nothing. *Inna: We all learned that. *Mumble: Guys! The heroes are here! (The Snow Hill Island group is arriving as the whole entire adelie penguin group is arriving with the Chinstrap, Little and Magellanic penguins) *Hugh: We are here. We are here. *Carmen: That's the spirit. (The whole group is here with Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Now, you will stand by me. *Montay: We will praise the Great 'Guin so he can take Vikram to hell. *Shippo: And he will no longer- *Phoenix: Shippo! *Shippo: Dad's here. Run! (Four chicks are running from Phoenix) *Lovelace: Boys, you didn't finish. Josesito didn't even get a chance! (Four chicks are hiding over Penguin Elementary) *Esequiel: This place looks beautiful. *Josesito: The Rock and Ice world is Antarctica. *Montay: And why the black rocks has to be there. *Phoenix: There you are. *Shippo: Ahhh!! *Esequiel: Stop right there! *Montay: You are tricking to take Shippo home. *Phoenix: Shippo, you have been hanging out with those strangers, it time to go home. *Shippo: What are we going to do? *Esequiel: STOP! *Phoenix: Huh? *Esequiel: I am Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Phoenix: What? It can't be. Your a chick again. *Montay: Let's go, i have to warn everyone. (Five penguins were leaving Penguin Elementary and back at the Death Ice) *Vikram: Now, my time has come true. We will put an end to all antarctic animals and i will be the new ruler of this new world in Antarctica. *Robots: *cheers* (The fuel power was charging to the secret weapon) *Gorgen: This will work alright. *Leonard: Skuas, cut the tree logs and make it to metal so we can get more power! (The skuas were standing on the tree logs and cutting them off) *Franko: Look at how it done boss. *Boss Skua: With everything. We will work together. *Vikram: Now, the time has come true. From Earth to Antarctica, it will destroy it all. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Montay: Now, if we can work like this, we're gonna have to make a cannon. Who with me? *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: Now, let's do it. (The music "All Of Us Together" by Tim Myers begin to play when everyone begins to make a cannon. 10 Emperor penguins use ice sharps to make parts of a cannon. Erik, Atticus, Bo, Ashley, Lauren and Vivien shade all of the ices from the cliff to clean the parts of the ice sharps. Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are making a rope to fire it up. Underwater, Mumble got a stick and a broken anvil to pick it up. Everything was done setting up) *Mumble: Okay, we're ready! (A broken anvil and a stick was placed) *Esequiel: I will go first in space. (Esequiel get on the cannon) *Mumble: Fire! (The cannon shots Esequiel high) *Montay: Okay, i'm next. (The cannon shots Montay high) *Shippo: Wait for me! (The cannon shots Shippo high) *Josesito: Everyone, i will bring your stuff back. (And last, the cannon shots Josesito high as everyone cheered for the heroes to go to the Death Ice) *Josesito: Hey guys. *Esequiel: We're flying. *Shippo: WAHOO! (As they leave Earth, Phoenix, Catherine, Fastino and Hersila watched their sons in the stars of Antarctica) *Fastino: So? Everything will be okay. *Phoenix: That Vikram will lose. Shippo will win. *Catherine: Did you forget about the food they need? *Hersila: Well, eight fishes in a bag. EIGHT FISHES?! (Hersila run over forgetting that the bag of fish was there. Hersila put the bag on the cannon and fire it to them) *Hersila: They NEED IT! *Phoenix: That's right. Our last adventure was a christmas one. (In Space, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are flying to reach to the Death Ice) *Esequiel: This is it. We will make it in time. *Shippo: I know we will succeed. *Esequiel: Hey look! Our bag that we forget. (Esequiel got separated and hold the bag with him. Inside the Death Ice) *Vikram: Now Glacier Laser Destroyer 10000, invade Antarctica. ROBOTS, ENTER THE PORTAL TO GO TO ANTARCTICA! (The laser power hits Antarctica and several portals were created for the robots to attack. The first six robots arrive at Snowy Plains to search for the penguins, the ten robots arrive at Paulet Island with everyone screaming when the robots are attacking the penguins. Many robots including a Godzilla-like monster and a dragon appear at Snow Hill Island with the rest of the emperor penguins getting attacked by robots. The cameras were taking pictures of them as the aliens see it) *Alien #1: It can't be? *Alien #2: The robots are attacking Antarctica. Where did they came from? *Alien #3: We're humans and we know what to do. (A robot dinosaur was seen breaking the camera as it goes off) *Alien #1: Darn it! (Back in space) *Esequiel: You guys catch on me. I'm gonna stop the flying penguin robots. *Montay: Okay, we have to find a way to go inside of the Death Ice. *Shippo: I know we need to find a way in. (A meteor was almost getting through the penguins) *Montay: Guys, move! (The four penguins move from the meteor when the other meteor crashes. With Montay) *Montay: Now, this laser thing is getting too noisy. (The Robot Cam Penguin appears) *Robot Cam Penguin: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Long time, no see. *Montay: Not you again! I thought i destroyed you. But i prefer you to be dead! (Montay dashes into the Robot Cam Penguin and got destroyed again) *Montay: Yes, i knew Vikram created him again after Beny. *Shippo: Shippo, what is the plan? *Montay: Hold fins, we're getting on. *Esequiel: Josesito, hold my fin. (They hold fins together and they hold fins again with two groups) *Esequiel: Death Ice, you are down! (They enter the laser going fast to the hole as they made it to the Death Ice as last landing and falling at the same time) *Esequiel: Hello? Woah................. (The Death Ice was beautiful with a hallway as the main section) *Esequiel: You gotta see this. *Montay: This must be bad. *Shippo: I know it's bad. *Josesito: Esequiel, it's not beautiful. Look! (The robots were staring at the penguins and use their guns to attack the penguins but they jump and defeat all of them with a lot of blasts over there) *Esequiel: This must be bad. *Montay: Guys, we have to seperate, we can find where Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko is. *Josesito: Alright. (The My Humps-like music "You Spend my Spendin' (I Stay No More)" begin to play when the penguins got seperated. Esequiel was jumping and dodging at the lasers to not get caught by the camera. Montay was sneaking though the robots talking and when they find out, they gasped when Montay kick on them and got destroyed as well. Shippo was jumping over the wet spots they used to trap the penguins. Josesito was cilmbing the ladder to find where the emperor thefts is. As they search, back with Esequiel) *Esequiel: Gosh, this is getting lazy. (An alarm sound was on for the four penguin chicks with the four villains appearing. Esequiel with Vikram, Montay with Leonard, Shippo with Gorgen in a armor suit and Josesito with Franko) *Vikram, Leonard, Gorgen and Franko: HA, HA HA! I FOUND YOU! (Four of them fight their enemies. Esequiel fight off with Vikram while Montay jump over the boxes to get away with Leonard) *Leonard: Come back here you dummy! (Shippo was running fast when the rockets from Gorgen's armor suit is attacking him) *Shippo: No! *Gorgen: Come on my little baby. *Shippo: Who you calling little baby, dummy!? *Gorgen: Pet a penguin, pet a penguin. *Shippo: *bite Gorgen's fin* *Gorgen: Ouch! (Shippo and Gorgen jump as they fight in the air. Josesito was fighting Franko in the lunchroom) *Josesito: You have anything for this?! *Franko: You can't stop me no matter what. (With Esequiel and Vikram) *Esequiel: You will never steal every stuff again! *Vikram: Never! I'm out! *leaves with his flying robot ally* *Esequiel: Gosh, i need to find the rest. (With Montay and Leonard) *Montay: Now, you take that! *Leonard: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! (Leonard is defeated from the boxes) *Montay: Yeah, he is grounded for this! (With Shippo and Gorgen) *Gorgen: You can't never defeat me or so! *Shippo: Not on my watch! (Gorgen was defeated by falling off his armor suit and crashed to die) *Shippo: I bet you did this! (With Josesito and Franko) *Josesito: Carrots? What are these doing here? *Franko: I'm going out! (Franko went to the kitchen to cook some onions and send it to Josesito by making some tears) *Josesito: Mom! Dad! I Miss You! *Franko: I like when people go to heaven. *Josesito: YOU...............MONSTER! *kicks Franko to the stove and the lunchroom got blowed up by having Josesito escape there* Yeah! (As all four got together, the song end. Four of them were going to Vikram's office to stop him but they all met together by hitting and tripping in the hallway) *Esequiel: Montay! *Montay: Shippo! *Shippo: Josesito! *Josesito: Esequiel! *Esequiel: Guys, Vikram has escaped! He's going to his office to bomb the Earth down. *Montay: Our home planet? Oh no. This can't be right. That monster is always a bad boy. *Shippo: Come on, there is no time wasting. *Montay: As the rest of the heroes defeat the robots in Antarctica, we set off to Vikram's huge office. *Shippo: What can we do about it? *Montay: I don't know, we break in the doors and we will find his office to stop him. *Shippo: Good idea. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito run fast to break the doors, destroy the robot guards and break-in into his large office) *Esequiel: Vikram! Where are you! *Montay: You need to come with us! *Shippo: We're taking you back to Antarctica! *Josesito: No! He can cause a lot of chaos of destroying the whole world. *Shippo: Not if we can do something about it. *Esequiel: That would be the plan. *???: You made that plan for me?! *All: Vikram! *Viiram: Well, well, well. I planned on destroying you since my robot took me back to my office. *Esequiel: *jumps* NO! (Esequiel destroyed the flying robot that take Vikram to his office) *Esequiel: We won't join your stupid side! *Montay: You also have a stupid name. Vik-Ram? What the heck is that? *Vikram: You punk. You can never learn over 20 years of life! *Shippo: You are going down bad boy! *Vikram: Now, a moving robot will destroy you all! (A moving wheel-body robot named "Move-Ram" arrive to see Vikram) *Vikram: This is Move-Ram, my robot assistant i created. *Move-Ram: YOU GUYS, WILL BE DESTROYED AS WELL! *Vikram: That's Right Boys, your going to hell at last. *Esequiel: Let's fight for the final glory. (Vikram and his robot Move-Ram begin to fight againist Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Montay: *jump over Move-Ram* Come on, give me a shot. (Move-Ram hit Montay close to the window seeking that he will fall into space but it is glass and a hallway) *Montay: Oh no, Antarctica is in trouble. *Vikram: That's right. No one is here to help you now until the universe ends. *Esequiel: You trick us! You trick us all! *Move-Ram: Get out of the way. (Move-Ram kick Esequiel to the wall) *Esequiel: Ouch! *Shippo: Oh no. *Josesito: We have to do something. *Move-Ram: NOW, YOU MADE ME REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY MAD! *Josesito: You bully us too much! *Esequiel: Montay, we have to do something? *Montay: In the code! (Esequiel open up the code and type it in) *Montay: We can do it fast. *Vikram: Skuas, attack! (The Skuas appear when Montay begin to fight them) *Esequiel: I put out the code while you fight the skuas. *Montay: Slapping skuas is really good. *Vikram: Boss Skua, charge them! (Move-Ram was about to hit Shippo and Josesito but his head got cutted by Boss Skua and throw his head to Shippo and Josesito, but escape) *Josesito: Ha! (Montay slaps Dino, Frankie, Vinnie, Brokebeak, Franceco and Furry) *Montay: Yes, i defeated all of the them. (Esequiel was trying to put the code in, but it caused an error by turning red) *Esequiel: No! I am a new failure since first grade. *Montay: No your not, you are special. Mumble saved the scarcity once. *Esequiel: Come on, we can fix it together. (Back with Shippo, Josesito, Boss Skua and Vikram) *Vikram: So Boss Skua, which chick do you like to get? *Boss Skua: I'll choose. *Shippo: You can't never stop us. *Vikram: Go ahead Boss Skua. (Back with Esequiel and Montay) *Esequiel: We can't do it! Earth is dying by the way. *Montay: No, but we can save Antarctica together. (The code was cracking when a alarm sound was appearing causing it's self-destruction to appear in five minutes) *Esequiel: Five minutes?! *Montay: That's too late! *Boss Skua: What is going on? (The Death Ice was about to fall into Antarctica) *Montay: This must stay cover. *Vikram: It's ain't over yet! (Montay fight off Vikram) *Esequiel: Go get him. *Boss Skua: Not so fast. *Shippo: Wanna pay forever? *Boss Skua: No! *Josesito: That's it, you will pay! (The Death Ice was arriving when the flying robots are burning to death. In the rocky and melted firey Antarctica) *Mumble: Come on, we can defeat those bots easy! *Ramón: Everyone look up! (The Death Ice was almost there to Antarctica killing everyone including the robots) *Esequiel: Mumble! Gloria! Lovelace! Everyone! *Vikram: There dead! Yes! You can't defeat us all! *Esequiel: No. *Montay: Esequiel. *Boss Skua: Don't do it! (Esequiel jumps and kicks into Vikram's belly but the body part of Move-Ram pushes Esequiel into the ice) *Shippo: Esequiel! *Esequiel: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Death Ice explodes when everything from Antarctica is being destroyed as well including the ocean) '''THE END? FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE EPISODE Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito/Epilogue Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep